Paradise Lost
by Beloved Pendragon
Summary: New Chapter on Hige. The hope of finding Paradise one more time. No longer a OneShot.The untold story of everyone's life and their search, and struggel for Paradise.
1. Kiba

Now under Beloved Pendragon's name.

_They say there is no such place as paradise, even if you search to the ends of the earth, there's nothing there. No matter how far you walk it's always the same road, it just goes on and on. But in spite of that why am I so driven to find it, a voice calls me, it says search for paradise._

She had made me promise never to forget her. But she already starts to fade away. Everything begins to fade. But with paradise opened once again, I finally understand who and what I am. I don't know if I can ever open paradise again, if I can ever find it again. But I have before.

Man was formed from the wolf. And there was another world where wolves first lived. Paradise. I was born in paradise. The other wolves wanted more than what paradise could give them. And so they left, and came to a new world. Some wolves could not take this new world and slowly changed into their lesser selves, man. Paradise was lost to those wolves and the new world Earth grew with human population.

Many years passed and I my clan were born. But even paradise has its flaws. Our world burned down in a fierce fire. I watched as all the lunar flowers burned. As my family burned. As Heaven burned. I was able to get away and escape to Earth. I was only a cub, shivering from fear. But warm arms came around me as I was picked up by a man. By an Indian. My savior and my father.

He taught me his ways, and the legend of paradise. The world I had forgotten. The one place I would spend my life searching for. When I was old enough to live on my own. I left my father and began to search.

On one of my journeys I met a man by the name Darcia. He too searched for paradise. He took me in as a stray, and we searched together. He carried with him a book which he had many notes. A book which he later named The Book of the Moon. Inside his book was the legend his father new. A story told from a wolf disguised as a man. Darcia had everything in it. But like man he became impatient and searched for a new means to reach paradise. His paradise for Nobel men. He began to try to make a maiden from a flower. As the legend told. The gates of paradise will be open when the flower calls the wolf. And the red moon shows the way as the last wolf hidden by the blinding light of the moon finds his way to paradise. Shedding his blood with the flowers. Blood singing to blood.

Darcia made his flower and tried to find the wolf. A wolf born from paradise. Yet both of us did not know that the wolf was to be me. Darcia hunted down this wolf and found the one who told his father the tale. All the right preparations were made. And he mingled the blood of the wolf with the blood of the flower. The gates of paradise began to open. When there was just a little left to go the doors slammed shut and darkness came over the world. Darcia had opened the opposite of paradise. He had opened Hell.

Earth became frozen over and human life and animal was forgotten for many years. The Earth waited for a time it could come out of its frozen cocoon. And my memory was lost again.

I woke up again, snow falling down. I couldn't remember a thing, only of my father and what he told me. But the same thing kept buzzing in my head. Search for paradise. Up I went and searched once more.

My travels sent me to the same place as last time. This time a ruler of the name Darcia the second found me. He had in his possession The Book of the Moon. Like his father he searched for paradise. He had the same lab as the first Darcia. Making the flower maidens. And this time Darcia knew who I was.

He had me in his good graces, with the best care. In hope I would find paradise. That's when I saw her. The flower who would show me the way, Hanako. Her eyes were pink as a flower. Her skin as fair and white of snow. Hair long and flowing, the same color of her eyes. We promised each other paradise and ran off to look for it. We traveled for many days, and came closer and closer. That's when Darcia found us. He punished us. I tried to stop him but there were too many men, I was deeply wounded and to the edge of death. He sealed off paradise from us, building a high tower covering the gateway. But he also stopped himself from getting to paradise. Darcia went out to kill my kind, so that I would wander alone, and there would be no paradise for the wolves. But a paradise for him, for those foul nobles. Hanako was taken away from me, to who knows where. To live her life till she was old and withered. Hiding off in a forest.

As for me, I lost my mind once again. It was as if closing paradise had closed my mind. I woke up once more in the snow with barely any memory left.

This time I woke up and I smelled that smell. The smell of lunar flowers, from a city close by. And that's how I met Cheza, that voice inside my head. How I loved her, how I wanted to protect her. That old woman from the same lab of Cheza was right. She should never have come. Yet the old woman reminded me of someone I once loved. She reminded me of paradise.

My journey is just the way you know it. I lost all my friends. I lost Cheza. She grabbed onto me as her life began to fade. I made it to paradise, I had protected her. And because of that her true form came, so that her seeds would rebuild my home, our paradise. Promise you will search, that you will never forget. I promised her. My mind slowly fades and I return to Earth. If I find paradise one more time I can stay, I can be with her. But who knows what will happen this time.

All I know is that I can never die since I was born in paradise. Since I'm the last from paradise. I can never remember life, such as life does not remember when it was frozen. Everything preserved in till it reawakens again. New generations born without knowing of their past.

A voice calls to me. It says search for paradise. Cheza's voice.


	2. Darcia

Decided to no longer have Paradise Lost as a one shot. If you love Paradise Lost you should read my other story of Wolf's Rain Maiden from Paradise. My plan for Paradise Lost is to tell every one's story of Paradise lost that wasn't told. Such as Hige living with the Nobels, Tsume getting his scar. Toboe and his owner. Cher and Hubb's divorce. Everything. Stay in tune, and keep on reviewing. This chapter will be on Darcia the third. In case you didn't know the first chapter was on my theory on Kiba and Paradise. Anime Spoilers

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Your hair was long and flowing. Golder than the sun. Your eyes once sparkled with life and happiness. Your skin was smoother than silk. Our love would forever bloom. Your voice was richer than angels, your form better than I could ever ask for. You were never sad, never disappointed. I'll never know what you saw in me. But it made me a better man. Harmonia I love you, and always will.Every day is Paradise when I'm with you. When I was with you._

I wasn't raised like normal people were. My father wasn't what you would call loving. For one thing I didn't have a mother, well I did. My mother was just one of my father's wench's. She was his favorite, so they reproduced. I never saw her too much. Since I was an only child I was expected to one day rule over in the name of the Nobel's. So every day I was taught on ways to rule. I was taught the family secerets, and that's how I came across The Book of the Moon. Made by the first Darcia, the family legacy. My father believed in tough love. Trying to make me as cold hearted as he was. But when I saw my Harmonia, my heart was full of nothing but love.

The first time I saw her was at one of our Nobel balls. She was the only one who caught my attention. She was off in the corner, by herself. I walked over to her, and the angel smiled. I introduced my self and for the whole ball we did nothing but talk. I promised her I would see her again. Tomorrow night, near the lake. We met in seceret for many moons. It was time to tell of our love.

I was first to meet her family. She told me her only family now was her sister,Jaguara. Down the halls I went intill I finally found the sitting room were the two sisters were. Jaguara was Harmonia's twin sister. So alike I could barley tell. Yet Jaguara eyes were filled with something different. Her eyes held jelousy, and hate. Even though the girl's looked a like they were so different.

Harmoina meeting my family was different. My father was outraged, how dare I seceretly see a woman with out him knowing. He refused to see me and Harmonia happy together, trying to ban me from seeing her again. That was the last time I saw my father, or talked to him. I disowned him and he did the same to me. I left, going off to live with Harmonia and her sister. Every day Harmonia and I would go to the lake.Every day her sister's jelousy got worse. It would be days intill we would see her. Her words to her sister were harsh and cruel, every day she looked as if she had been crying. I could tell her everything, and anything. During my stay with her I slowly began to change. The family curse had caught up with me.

The curse in our family was the fact that the first Darcia had opened Paradise, he set a curse on his own family. Since he wished to go to the wolves Paradise, he must in retuen turn back to his better form. My father was able to avoide it, but I lost my eye. My eye was replaced with a wolf's eye, curse was who looked deep in it would fall in a deep sleep. But it didn't chage anything. I just wore a patch.

I often spoke to my beloved of my wish to find Paradise. She thought every second with me was Paradise. So in return I promised her the real thing. A place that everyday her favorite flowers would bloom. And that's when my love fell ill. Paradise posion. It was as if Paradise knew what I had promised, and for some reason would not except her. I had accidentally passed my family curse to her.

I built a lab, a scantuary for her to stay at. The best medical supplies money could buy. And every day she became weaker and weaker intill her body died, but her spirit remained. I no longer saw the sun, and I lived in darkness, just like she did. And I soon covered my face with a mask, so one one but her may look upon me. And then an idea came to me. If I could open Paradise, and take her there, she would return to me. That's what my life purpose was. I learned of the flower maiden that was made, everything you need to know about Paradise. I even invented a stone, that if I ate it would turn me into a full wolf. I saved it waiting for the right moment.

Timed passed and I learned that Jaguara was taking over where I should of ruled. Every day she got stronger, and stronger. I learned of rumors of wolves. And that's when I made my move. I stole the flower maiden, twice, and made it back to the keep.For a while the blonde scientisr Cher was with me.I even allowed her to see my face, but her eyes were full of fear of me, and so I let her go. Thing's didn't go as well planned as I hoped. That evil Jaguara, destroyed my keep. My machines destroyed that kept Harmoina alive.

I held her in my arms. Her weight was so light, her body limp in my arms. I should of died, not her. Never her. I was taken over by rage. I no longer had any emotions. I wanted revengue. Which brought me to Jaguara's keep. She wished to put her arms around me, to love me. To take her sister's place. Like she always wanted to. If only I noticed her, she said. Her and her sister were so happy before I came into the picture. Why must Harmonia's name mean love and her name mean evil. But my decision never changed, I did not love her. And so what did she do, she stabs me with a posion sword. Too bad that white wolf ripped her throat out, she deserved far more worse. She died alone, just like I will too eventuelly.

After Jaguara's death the world was frozen over. One by one I killed those wolves in search of Paradise. I shot the runt and old man, the fat one and his lover, the tough one, all of them. If Harmoina couldn't have Paradise, why should they. I took the stone and became my wolf form. Coming to the gates of Paradise. Crushing Cheza in my mouth. Each bite was bitter. Intill I finally relized she posioned me. I saw Paradise, closer and closer it came intill I died, just like that.

_I woke in a bright place, Harmonia by my side. I didn't want to meet her eyes knowing I would see her disapponitment. I just wanted to rember her the old way. Yet she gently grabbed my head, and had me meet her eyes. What I found there was pity. She smiled and stroked my head. My eye no longer hurt, it was no longer a wolves eye. All around us were flowers, her favorite flowers. We sat near the lake. Not only do I need Paradise, but Paradise calls to us. Every day is Paradise when I'm with you._


	3. Blue

This story is on Blue. This probaly will also be a little on Quent. But I don't think I'll do a story on him, by himself. I really don't like him. Especially since he drinks. Filthy drunk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I had never known who I was, for such a long time. I could never protect someone. If only I was there for them, aybe they wouldn't of died. I don't have much to live for. But the thing's I do have mean more than life itself. How can a half wolf ever go to Paradise._

I was born in the deep woods. My father was a wolf, and my mother was not. It created some problems among my father's pack. I was so young for a while I forgot all about it. So I was aboanned as a pup. I wandered for two days. Hunger clawed at my stomach. Then I smelled something new, and I followed my nose. Which brought me to a place that I called home for a short while. I collasped at the front door of a little cottage. As my sight darkned I saw a little boy reach out for me.

When I woke up I was wrapped in warm blankets, lying on a fluffy pillow. That boy I saw was beside me. He stayed by my side all night.

Good morning Blue, momma said I could keep you if we don't find your owner. With pop's as the sheriff of our town, I think we'll be fine.

And the first day I met my owners I was named Blue after my clear blue eyes. I was so happy then. Warm arms hugged me everyday, and everynight. We would play fetch in the yard. Go hunting, go on picnics. Life was grand. Then death and darkness crossed our litttle town.

Pop's and I had gone hunting for most of the day. In the distance we could see smoke. So we returned home. And when we got there all we saw was destruction. Fire burned the land I played on, the house burned with my family inside. Pop's swore he saw wolves in the distance of the fire. But I never saw.

After that we traveled together, searching for anything we could about wolves. People thought we were crazy, and Pop's found his only way to make the pain stop. We started drinking, tring to forget. He always spoke to me. Training me to track for wolves. Anything. I soon become cold, having a one tracked mind to find the wolves. It's as if Pop's drink soon effected me. But because of all that it made me strong. We searched for many years. But it wasn't intill recently that are search finally made a difference.

One day after leaving the bar, Pop's saw a young boy. But as his vision blurred he saw the wolf form he really was. Then another wolf came and they both got away. Before that I even tracked down a wolf, yet he got away.

One day as Pop's was once again at the bar. And I out side. My scences went wild. Four wolves were coming. And a new scent. One of flowers. Then she came. A girl with pink eyes. She came to me and she told me I was part wolf. I guess I always knew, but I was so afraid of Pop's finding out. Afterwards some guards were messing with me, beating me on the head. Pop's never came for me. Instead he went after one of the wolves. I bloody, crawled away. I had decided to finally live as a wolf.

The first week as a wolf didn't go as planned. Every man always trying things on me. But I was strong, I could fight them off. I tried to get a job, but they wanted too much. Running away I ran into the wolf pack. They weren't what I expected. They helped me escape from those men. Those wolves knew who I was, yet they still helped me. Even that Hige had a crush on me. He had a weird way of showing it.

I traveled with the pack till we reached Darcia's keep. On the way there I was treated like the rest. Every one was distant from me, I guess with good reasons. I was only half wolf, I understood. When we got to the keep I smelled Pop's scent, with other humans. I had to leave the pack and went looking for him. Soliders were everywhere in the keep, I tried fighting them all. Instead of finding Pop's I found Cheza. I tried to save her, but I too was captured.

When I woke I was inside a cage. Cheza was close by. I felt sorry for her. She had been hunted down even before I met her. I told her the fact that I was captured was I had never been able to protect anyone before. I've never been there for anyone when people needed me. It's sad I never knew I was wolf, but now I know that the only thing I need to do is protect Cheza.

It was just about time to try to escape. The trucks stopped and a man and a women came in freeing me and Cheza. And of course more soliders came. The woman and I was able to escape. But Cheza and Hubb were left behind. The capation of the crew Cher was with let us use a tank. Driving to where the ship who took Hubb abd Cheza went to. Jaguara's keep.

Cher and I were able to get into the keep without the Id tags needed. But we needed to steal some id's. When two young boys came up to us looking for some trouble, I gave them some trouble. That will teach those boys. Later on I was able to steal some id's from some other guys. Notice all the guys are getting beat up. We were able to get on the higher levels of the city where it was much cleaner. Trying to get a map, we came across meeting a cat who took us to a shop to buy a map. Even looking at the map we soon became lost.

Cher asked me why I looked for Cheza. What Cheza meant to the wolves. I tried to explain. But what would a human know. The only thing I knew was I felt full wolf when I was with Cheza. Walking around the town we came across a few soliders. They asked where we were from and I replied the town Curious. That's when I learned Curious was not destroyed by wolves, the soliders took it out when they heard a pack of wolves lived in the forest near by. Which means wolves didn't kill my family, and I could go back to Pop's side. And we would stop hunting wolves.

The soliders could tell I was a wolf since I knew of the town. And they tried to attack me. I was able to escape leaving Cher to escape on her own. But I was happy now knowing the truth. Running I bumped into Hige, he seemed different. Asking me to run away with him. I was so worried I began running with him. He asked to leave, but I had to find the others. Hige asked for his collar, but as hard as I could try I could not get it off. The soliders come back shooting, one hit's Hige collar which finally releases him. His suffering has soon stopped. He told me to stay and wait for him. His reason for living, to come back. So Hige left to help the other's and I stayed.

The city blacked out, and everyone panicked. Looking around I saw Pop's. I came up to him since he didn't know who I was. I ask him in a calm voice where he's from. He says Curious and I tell him how it was destroyed. He still doesn't believe me, and I shout for him, calling him Pop's. He see's who I really am and asks why I call him that. Because your my father.

We escaped the city, having to leave Hige behind. Be started talking when a soliders car turns out of control coming towards us. Pop's get's in the way saving my life. As Pop's layed unconscience Cher came with a truck and picked us up. Eventually we picked up all the wolves. My Hige was wounded, yet he still stayed strong. We lost Cher and eventually Pop's.

He ran away still believing wolves were evil. And Darcia killed him. Shot him in the back. The wolves and I hunted Darcia down. And we finally faced him. He tried to take Cheza and I attacked him. But he was too strong. Down I fell. Hige too fell with major wounds. Darkness crept into my eyes, and I wished for Hige to stay with me. and then I died.

_I woke in my home town. Seeing Pop's and the family. Hige by my side. This was my Paradise. Surrounded by loved one's. Playing around with the family. Hige had his Paradise by my side. Finally a place were we belonged. I guess a half wolf could come to Paradise_.


	4. Myu

This is on Myu. In case you don't know, Myu is a bobcat who Kiba meets when he falls asleep under the posinos plant. She's not in many episodes, like two I think. But her story is mysteriuos, and quite sad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Paradise. He told me off it. And when I was with him I believed I was there. But when he left, I knew it wasn't here. This place is a prison, that I can't escape. My mind is fuzzy, I don't rember much. He too will disappear from my mind. Intill I might forget myself. Eventually._

I was born in the dessert. On top of the mountations. Living my life normal. Living as a bobcat. Prowling around my terrority. An indian village was not too far away. I sometimes went there, just looking around.Pure curosity. The indians thought I was a threat and they attacked me.I ran and ran intill I came to this shrub. It smelled of death, but it was the only place I could hide.

I heard of the shrub before. It grew were an evil force was killed. Any one who breathed in thepoison, fell into a deep sleep. having no will to survive, But it was my only chance.

I woke up in a different place. There was a raindbow pond, and as I looked down I saw myself as a girl. Short, brown hair. Yellow jacket, blue jeans.When I turned into the girl, the pond showed me as a bobcat. All around me it was green and flourshing. Tall pine trees in the distant. But there was no other animals around. As I walked around, I saw I came back once again to the pond. I didn't need food here, water, or even sleep. I couldn't find a way out of here.

I soon forgot things, my life. I had no will to leave anymore. I felt like my spirit was ripped away from my body. I was isolated for so long. There was no time here. No night's. No weather. No soound. No feelings. I soon found I wasn't too alone. Once and I while I would see an owl. But he just drived me insane. Always speaking in riddle, leaving without ending up at the pond again.

Time went on. My mind was confused. I wasn't sure what, was what. And I soon relized my body was completly gone in the outside world. alone, and homeless.

Then one day I felt a new prescence. And as I went to the pound like so many times before.I saw him. Another animal, to keep me company. He had a brown caot, blue jeans, black ragdy hair. The pound showed him as a white wolf. In the water he could see who I was. He looked around at his surroundings. And asked simply. Is this Paradise.

Paradise I said, never heard of such a place. He described it to me. Yet I still did not know. Kiba was the wolves name. For a while he was my compainion. We would play around, chasing each other. He would talk with me, and I felt this could possibly be Paradise.

Then that blasted owl came back. And my world crumbled. Some one was trying to bring Kiba back. His memories started to return. His body was still alive, he could come back. He started leaving, then he turned and looked at back with me, he had said. How I would of loved too. But my body was long dead. Your wrong Kiba, this isn't Paradise. It's my prison. You don't belong here. You loose your memories, your feelings. Soon I'll even forget you. So he left leaving me alone.

So here I am alone, once again. I know he already forgot me. And I begin to forget him. I stay here in my prison of time. I am a part of this place. Can my spirit ever be free. Do I deserve such a fate. To have been loved, but not know it.

_I do think that one day I will have some one to live with. Some one who made the same mistake as me. Maybe then this place can become Paradise. But not as beautiful's as his, not as perfect as his.But I do know when Kiba was with me. I felt like my spirit was back. I could fell my heart beat. I hope you find Paradise Kiba, if only for a little while. I thank you for showing it to me._


	5. Toboe

This is on Toboe. Why must everyone make him a girl. I like him as a boy. It's kind of weird. But who I'm I to say what's weird, I'm a freak. On Toboe I might skip a lot of events, try not to get too mad. It's funny how Cheza's in everyone's life, how important she is. She's a major key in my life. It's also sad only Kiba never made it to Paradise, or even close to it. People saw he did but it's not what he wanted, but I don't believe it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_If only I was strong as everyone else. Believe me I tried to keep up. Everyone always calling me a runt. But during my travels to Paradise I became stronger in my own ways. I've always been close to humans, which makes my heart soft. Can someone so small and so soft ever be good enough for Paradise._

I don't remember much of mother, I was just a pup when she died. All I remember is her holding me in her mouth. Us traveling in the rain, and she dropped me on a wodden porch, I guess after that she died. I know she loved me though, because when every timr I tried to think of her, all I felt was love.

In the morning an old lady opened a screen door, almosr tripping over me. Her warm arms came around me, wrapping me in a soft blanket. Becoming my new mother, Granny. She took care of me, having no children of her own. She named me Toboe, meaning howling. Granny gave me the best loving care in the whole wide world, which is how I became so attached to human care.

Everyday we would have a picnic in her garden, she would stroke my head, humming a little tune. On my first birthday she gave me half of her silver bracelts. She had some for herself, and the rest for me. Making us a family. The worst thing living with Granny was the fact that she was always so sick. Many times she would tell me to calm down, but I just wanted to play. And one day she was so sick that when I bounced on top of her, she fell. I wouldn't get off, and she died. I killed my Granny.

After that I left, living off the streets. Trying to be strong, able to survive on my own. But it was so hard, many times I went without food. I was still considered a puppy, who longed to be with a human. I was picked on by the crows of the city, always calling me name's. I found out I was a wolf by them, but I always knew. Especially when Granny died. One day while I searched for food in the garbadge, I girl came to where I was. She saw me in trouble, and offered me some food, her name was Leara.

I tried to be friends with her, showing her I was a wolf and a boy. Yet I scared her when I attacked her bird. I was only trying to play with it. But like Granny, I was too much for her. After wards I tried to become friends with another gray wolf named Tsume. I was always asking him questions, especially about his scar. But he would never tell me. Many times Tsume and I would get in fights, normally he would run away from me. Yet when I was in trouble, he was the first one to help. I met more wolves and we all decided to go to Paradise.

For a while we couldn't convince Tsume to go with us, and when he was with us he was grumpy. But for a while the flower maiden Cheza helped his mood alot. Cheza was leading us to Paradise. I was quite shy around her.You know her being a girl and all. But when I was around her I felt like I was with Granny again.Which made me twice as sad when she was taken away, I couldn't even protect Cheza. The other wolves were always calling me runt, waiting for me to catch up. I always promised not to whine,to run faster. I guess they didn't mind. Because they never left me behind.

On the journey to Paradise we were sometimes hunted down by a man named Quent. This man was different than the other humans. For some reason he didn't like wolves, he wished to kill us all. But when I saw him with Blue, I knew he wasn't too bad. Pop's, Blue would call him. Every chance I got I would help him. Once I even layed next to him in the snow, intill I thought his sickness was better.Saving his life.

Many times I didn't want to go to Paradise. I tried to stay with an indian tribe that almost worshiped the wolf. But I changed my mind, I'm kind of glad I did. Because in small ways I proved I was a great wolf. Like the time we were attacked by a giant warlaus. Everyone tried to bring him down. But I was the one who did it. That day was the first day I felt like one of the pack.

Trying to get Cheza back we came to Jaguara's keep, where all Hell broke loose. Hige and I was seperated. Kiba and Cheza taken. Tsume and I were eventually thrown into a jail. Where we were suppose to be killed. But we wouldn't be taken,we kept banging on the cage. Trying to break free. The lights going off the man in the next cage named Hubb relizes were wolves, and tries to help. Fianlly Hige comes and we break free. Tsume and I went following him into the heart of Jaguara's keep.

Kiba and Hige attacked Lady Jaguara, and we finally got Cheza back. The world was beginning to freeze over. And we had more than just the wolves traveling with us. Cher, Hubb, Blue, and even Quent. Quent finally found out wolves were not the reason of his families death. But he still did not trust us. Blue could see I too loved Quent, and she had me promise if anything happened to her I would watch over her Pop's.

And that's just what I did. Quent had ran off, still afraid of us wolves. And I followed trying to get him back. And than Darcia came, pointing a gun at Quent. But I promised Blue I would protect him, and I got in the way of the bullet. I don't know who's bullet hit me, but it might of been Quent's. Because I had bit Darcia's hand, trying to fight him. But he threw me away like a piece of garbadge. I could hear Darcia's voice in the background, glad I a lonely wolf was finally killed. Quent ran to my side, and he too was shot down.

He crawled to me, us both dieing. I finally saw the true side of this man. The side I saw the whole time. He showed me the love he often showed for Blue. He layed next to me stroking me the way Granny once did. As I passed into darkness, I whispered Pop's into his ear. I was glad I could die next to a human I loved. Someone I had finally protected, if only for a minute.

Looking down on the world, I found Tsume standing over my body. The first and last time I saw him shed a tear. He spoke to me with such kindness. Explaning how he got his scar. My dear friend Tsume. Let's meet next time in Paradise.

_I wake once again in Granny's garden. On another picnic. She stroking my head, humming a little tune. Her eyes sparkling with pride.She didn't look as old and sick as before. She had energy and she was very playful. Her garden was greener and more beautiful than I had remembered. This was my Paradise. And I could think of nothing better._


	6. Hubb

This is on Hubb. Hubb is very different from the rest of the group. He's almost a comic relief. I don't rember alot of things about him so if my story is a little messed up don't get too upaet. Just taking a best guess with what happens. I would like to apoligze for my writtings. One thing is I can't spell,and I don't have spellchecker. Another thing is me going to first person point of view to third. I don't mean to and when I do I don't notice. Just bear with me. Thanks for all the reviews, I have more reviews on this than Maiden from Paradise. I guess this is better. Even though not too many people have read it. Next story will be on Hige.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Paradise is suppose to be just for the wolves. But when the world ends I find myself traveling with them to a place I can't go to. I guess I have nothing better to do. Cher and I just wanted to be helpful, we needed some company. But when she left, I found my self needing to go to Paradise. Just to make sure the wolves got there.Can a human hope to go somewhere like Paradise. _

I don't quite know when I wanted to be a detective, or do I even know why. I was always a problem solver, and I believed what I wanted to believe. I was a kind person, always trying to help. I was always organized, and followed the rules. What other job could I have taken. So I became Detective Hubb Lebowski. I went through all the traning camps.Took all the classes needed. Intill I became who I am today.

I was able to get a job pretty easy, becoming a police inspector. And I mer the love of my life Cher. We met at a resturant, on a blind date. I don't normally take these kind of chances, but a friend already set it up and I didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings. Best thing that ever happened to me. We had a couple of more dates, and then I asked her to marry me. I guess we kind of rushed our relationship. But I loved her so much.

We got married in a church, in the afternoon of the day. Cher looked like an angel. And I promised to love and charish her forever. We would be the perfect couple in all of history. We bought an apartment together, we had a little bird too. I could never stop nlooking at Cher. We told secerets, everything. Then Cheza came.

When Cheza came all the scientist were hired to look after her. Cher was the head scientist to do this job. And I watched as she slowly became possessed with Cheza. The only thing she ever talked about. Later everynight she would come home. Our relatioship slowly and ssurly fell apart. Intill Cher would stay days at the office. Since she was never home, I never saw her. It made since to get a divorce. But it wasn't my idea. She thought it would be better if I moved on without her. We moved the apart, my heart broken. But I still saw her more than I should of. And I never moved on.

Just about a year went on like this. Everything changed when that wolf came. The policeforce picked it up on the streets. Cher came to look at it, because when it came Cheza had awoken. I couldn't be too charming with her there, in acount of I kept sneezing from me being algeric to dogs. The same night the wolf escaped. No one noticed a big white dog leaving. Later that night I decided to get a little pick me up. When an old man atarted to rambel on about wolves. telling me about the bok of the moon. I just thought he was a drunk man, rambling on.

The next day I found that Cher was in the hospital. She supposly over worked herself. Funny how she asked about wolves, rambling on like that drunk man. Cher asked me to see her later that night. When I saw her she dreesed like royalty. I knew something was wrong. She would never dress like this, not for anything. She told me she was leaving and there was something she left for me in one of her drawers. And than she left me.

When I got home I did see what she left me. That silly scarf I gave her was wrapped in a book, The Book of the Moon. I took the book and scarf, and kept it near my heart. I decided to look for that man. Maybe he could explain what was going on. He babbled such things I could never believe. All about wolves. When we came across more dogs, Quent the man's name was. Decided to come with me to find Cher.

Well we searched, and man did it take a long time to find her.Everyday it seemed almost impossible.And everyday I learned more of the Nobels and wolves. Eventually we finally found Cher. She told me about Cheza, and Darcia. She had to go back, even though I didn't want her to go. So I decided to go with her.

When we got to Darcia's keep a battle was going on. Fighting everywhere. Cher wanted to find Cheza. There was too many soliders, and we ended up being captured. I guess I blacked out. When I woke I found we were in the back of a car. Cher and I tied to together. I told Cher how I loved her, and after this maybe things would be different. In the bumpy car I was finally able to get ourselves loose. But when we got out another fight happened. I saw Cheza just ahead. I now knew what Cher saw in this girl.I had to prove to Cher my love. Cheza was in my arms, and we were taken once again.

In the air to Jaguara's keep I had a little alone time with Cheza. I could see she was aafraid but I didn't know what to do. When we landed I was taken to a sepearte place in Jaguara's keep. There was a woman in the next cage over. She asked why a human was there with her. I really didn't know why.Later on two boys were put into empty cages. And the old woman was taken away, killed. The two boys now here were awfully familar. They kept trying to get out. As my vision cleared I saw that they were in fact wolves. The man was right, they could desguise themselves. I asked them what Cheza meant for them, just what was going on. They told me of Paradise. Why they searched for it, and the fact that Cheza was to take them there. I helped those boys escape, telling them to hit the door when the light went red. Finally they got out with some help of another. And they let me out, just being nice.

When I got out I started to walk around the keep, I came into a room were I found Cher. We left the city together. It strangly started to snow. We covered up together with a blanket we had found. Cher and I talked about why we never had children, and what ever made us get a divorce. We weren't dumb, we knew the world was soon ending. Funny how when the world started to end was the time our love was the strongest. We eventually found a tank. Soliders inside crashed, killing themselves. It seemed they were ready for somekind of party. A ciagar layed on the floor, I picked it up waiting for a time I might need it. Cher and I took the car, driving to who knows where.

We came across those boys again with Cheza. The old man Quent was also there with a female much like those boy's. We offered them a ride. Cheza sat up front with us. We put Quent in the back, he was quite wounded. So was the boy in the yellow jacket. The girl with the blue eyes also sat back there with her two loved one's. The wolves kept running, they wished for no ride. Driving we hit some ice and were on the edge of the cliff. Everyone got out, the truck was about to go over. Cher got Cheza out last. Right when Cher was about to come out, the truck went oer the cliff. With her inside it. I watch in horror as she fell, she was out of my reach.

Then I went down were the truck hit. I was able to get her out. My Cher who I had always loved was dead. Just when we were back together again. I took me forever to stop hugging her. I took her hair down, and lowered her into the ice below. That's when I decided to go to Paradise with the wolves. No matter what, even if I couldn't go all the way. I would go. I tried to get the truck up, my only chance. The others helped, and we were back in action. Cheza sat were my Cher would of. I could see Cheza was just as sad. Trying to hide her tears. Eventually we ran out of gas. Taking off on foot. Cher wasn't the only one to loose her life. Quent died, and the little wolf.

Climbimg up the mountation, we came closer to Paradise. It was hard to keep up.And I eventually gave up. Dangling with one hand on the mountation I relized this was the end. I was just slowing them down. I was just kidding myself. So I let myself fall. I hit the ground hard. I pulled out Cher's scarf from my jacket. The scarf that was always right by my heart. I still had the solider's cigar, and I lit it. Guess it was time to celebrate. Down into darkness I went. Whispering Cher's name one last time.

_I woke in a different place than I had left,back in Cher's and mine apartment. It was just like we just got married. But I knew she wouldn't leave me, not this time. She had in her hand that silly little scarf, she handed it to me. This wasn't the Paradise the wolves were loking for. But my own little Heaven. Because Cher was the only thing I ever wanted or needed in life. We could finally live our lives the way we wished it to be.Full of happiness in Heaven. Our Paradise. _


	7. Hige

New Chapter. This one is on Hige. I now have spell checker, so no one has to get all upset. Thanks for all the reviews. Some people like it and others don't. But I shall continue writing. Because its fun, and I enjoy it. I think this is my longest chapter.

_My memories have never been truly mine. And believe me, it breaks my heart. But for a while my mind was truly mine. And I believed in Paradise, and I died for Paradise. But there was something that I loved more than Paradise, and that was Blue. And she kept me alive, when I had nothing to live for. And I wished to see her smiling face at least one time in Paradise._

I was born for one purpose. To find wolves, and to eventually take them to their grave. I was letter X, my siblings and I had no names, instead we were lettered. Names were used for pets, and we were not pet's but tools. My mother was a breeding machine. To reproduce the best, smartest, strongest wolves the nobles could have. And if we weren't strong, we were killed. That's why there weren't so many wolves like me. And when our mission was over, we were preserved like trophies. My whole family was owned by the nobles. One in particular, Jaguara.

Lady Jaguara had no heart. She had many visions. She was creating a Paradise just for the nobles. So her goal was to kill every last wolf, until she found the last one. Only the only way was for her wolves to bring the wolves to her. And she killed them herself, and eventually ate them.

Everyday was training. I was taught to track. And I had the best nose out of all my siblings. We were also given collars so the nobles could keep track of us as we left tracking. And the day came when I would be set out to track wolves. Lady Jaguara brainwashed me, that way I was like other wolves. And the wolves couldn't get any secret information from me. I had memories of playing with my master. Warm sun shinning days, but the memories were not mine. And for while I actually believed these false memories. Because I thought I was happy.

I was sent to the city were there was rumors of wolves. It took me a while to find one. And I didn't even know what I was searching for. But then a white wolf came into my life, and everything changed. I went to where he was, my nose told me too. And I helped him escape. That wolf taught me a few things, about truly being a wolf. The wolf's name was Kiba, and he spoke of Paradise. And I agreed to go with him. I didn't know why but I felt that I must.

One day with Kiba we saw the flower maiden, Cheza. I didn't really care too much, but Kiba seemed he would go crazy if we didn't go find her. She would take us to Paradise. And as we were ready to leave the city, we met two other wolves, Tsume and Toboe. And we left towards Paradise.

Our journey started off kind of weird. No one really believed in Paradise, other than Kiba. We met other wolves, but that was a disgrace. But there was that cute babe. But we soon found Cheza, and everything changed. And we all started to believe in Paradise. Now all of us wolves had a few hard times, I was always hungry. And I always had to be the smart ass. Calling Toboe names, making Tsume mad.

One of the towns we stopped at Cheza found a dog with bright blue eyes, and whispered something in her ear. I never knew what, not till I talked to that dog. Soon after that Cheza was stolen away by Darcia, even though we tried to protect her.

I never had a real reason to protect Cheza, but I'm so glad I tried. I almost died for her so many times. I even remember when I got her those cute pink boots she loved so much. If I hadn't met Cheza I would never have met Blue.

It's safe to say I loved Blue from the start. She was so strong, but so fragile like a rose with thorns. I didn't know how to act around her, I was a shy puppy. And when she was taken away with Cheza, my heart was also stolen.

We found out that they were being taken to Jaguara's keep, and for some reason I knew the way. We came to the city gates, and everything turned to Hell. My head was pounding; I thought I was going insane. Cameras were everywhere their eyes piercing me. The soldiers called me number 23. And they did not try to kill me. But they did take Toboe away.

As I lay on the street Blue came to me, and I thought I had finally lost my mind. But she was real, and I asked her to take the collar off me, for it was causing my pain. But as hard as she tried it would not come off. Soldiers were behind us and I grabbed her to get away, as they shot at us it hit my collar and it came off. And my real memories came flooding back to me.

I told Blue to stay where she was; I had to make things right and save everyone. She would keep me alive; I had something to stay alive for. I loved her.

I came and found Tsume and Toboe, and let them free and that one man too. Tsume found out some way that I was, and he didn't trust me. But that didn't matter, I had to find Kiba. I knew right where to go, to where ever Jaguara was. And there they were, Kiba was trapped and Jaguara thought she had won. She didn't see my attack, well I thought she didn't. Her sword cut through me, but I didn't fell the pain, I was too angry to tell. Darcia came and Jaguara's Paradise was opening. Kiba got free and he killed Jaguara. I felt the pain then, and felt the poison from her sword wound. I wanted to kill her, for everything she had done.

As we left the city, Blue was no where to be found. She left me, was she alive? The world was in chaos and was freezing over. Cheza was alive, barley. But we were so close to Paradise. I'm surprised I was allowed to contuine traveling with the wolves. But Kiba had faith in me. It was hard to travel, with my wounded leg. But Blue was out there somewhere.

A truck pulled over for us, and inside the truck was the scientist and her husband, Blue's owner, and Blue. We traveled with them, because Cheza and I were both sick. I layed in the back with Blue, and I felt at peace. But it didn't last long. We lost the truck with the scientist inside. And Toboe and Blue's father were killed by Darcia. I never thought I would feel this sad, I never thought Blue could be so sad.

I guess that's why when Darcia attacked Cheza Blue risked her life. And she was tossed away by that devil, I attacked because no one dares try to hurt my loved one. But I too was tossed away.

I crawled to Blue. Her sight was fading. I had to tell her my feelings, because I knew she would not live. I told her she was my Paradise, and how I loved her. I would always be beside her. And Blue died in my arms. I felt no tears, for I knew I would see her soon.

Tsume came soon afterward, and saw he had missed much. I tried my best to speak. I asked for him to end my life, and I asked for forgiveness. I had nothing to live for, it was the right way to die, my life ended by a friend. And my arms around my beloved, in a lovers embrace.

_I wake in Paradise, what else could it be? Blue is laying beside me, she never looked so beautiful. Maybe I could make real memories here. Memories of love and happiness. Happiness, I would like that very much._


End file.
